a interview with a vampire
by merriavolturi
Summary: jasper is interview on cannel 8 new at 6 so what is his story
1. the interview

**channel 8 news at 6 **

welcome back to channel 8 news at 6 today we sent are interviewers to interview jasper hale and see what his real story is. so let take is to Emily on sight in fork Washington to interview jasper hale god of war himself.

thank you Kate, today I'm here in fork Washington home town of jasper hale. many of us today are familiar to the book and movie of new York times best seller twilight. which caused vampire fans to go crazy but was just first after 2nt movie (new moon) came out all the werewolf fans went crazy for Jacob Blake. so we went on a hunt a twilight hunt to find out if vampire are real find out they are. so we wanted to get deeper into this crazy world of vampire and werewolves so there go now where here in forks Washington to interview jasper hale. to see what his story is. so let begin we are a block away from the Cullen house as you can see the streets here aren't busy that a normal here in this small town because a lot of people don't know it exist. we are now here in front of the Cullen house.

hello how may i help you this fine evening.

hello my name is Emily janes I'm a interviewer for channel 8 news I'm here to interview jasper hale to get his story on how he is what he is today.

oh ok, jasper someone here to see you.

hello my names jasper hale volturi

what and interesting name jasper tell us what story and how did you come to be with Cullen to this day a lot of us know that you where a young southern man how join the army without seeing any battle until you where changed but many of us believe that not all so tell us what is your story.

well i was born in and raised in voltirra Italy my dad aro my mom sulpicia what mother she was i also had 3 other siblings Merra my twin sister Felix and Demeteri my brothers they twins as well

so your say your older then Carlisle him self

yes i am

go on

ok the time was 100bc we lived a simple life but it as still hard we had are up and downs in voltirra but the life was still good. my sister was a sweet gentle loving young lady.

wait where you a vampire then or a half

half so was my other sibling

ok go on.


	2. flash back

**note: sorry for bad spelling and grammar because i don't want to be put down by all of the bad comments so please review good one and not bad because i been put down all my life and all my fanfic had good and bad review so please review or alec will kill you ^-^ :)**

* * *

**channel 8 new at 6 **

So as i was saying she was sweet gentle loving young lady and did what ever are parents said. While my brothers where rough annoying stupid strong men who followed what the law said and tried stuff they shouldn't have. while i was a strong brave smart gentle man the total opposite of my brothers if i was told to do something i did it was a good life as a always said. 'do what you told and good thing come disobey and bad thing happen' and it did. years later at the age of 15 are brothers 13 my sister fell in love deep in love. she thought he was the 'one'. 5 months later he dumped her. are parent where so mad and killed him and i was happy my sister too but she still cried over what he did so my dad aro told me and my brother and twin to go to the village next to voltirra and so i did. my dad also told us to live there for a few years and of cores i did as i was told. so did my brothers and twin she thought it was a good idea too.

hold on for a couple of minutes because we have to go to commusls we will be right back with interview with jasper hale

do you have bad breath...

**channel 8 news 6 **

welcome back jasper

as i saying Merria thought it was a good idea too

(flash back)

"son please take you sister and brothers to village over"-aro

"yes father"-jasper

"ok then,oh and jasper please live there for a couple of years. I'm sure it will you all good to get some space from the castle"-aro

"yes father"-jasper

*run off to find Felix,demetri and Merria to tell them to pack*

"Merria*huff* i need * huff* to talk to you"-jasper

"sure"- Merria

" father want us to live in the village over for couple year he think it will be good for us too get away from the castle"-jasper

"ok when do we leave"-merria

"tomorrow"-jasper

"ok"-merria


	3. finding love

**i don't own twilight but some of the songs no all the song are mine because i wrote them, Yes i wrote them. yay I'm talented but sorry for bad grammar and spelling but please don't make me sad my telling me I'm in pre-k but please review**

* * *

**channel 8 news at 6**

so after telling Merria who was fine with it i told my brothers and they where also fine with it so i headed for my dad room and told they where fin and then headed for my room and started to pack after a good night sleep i woke my sibling up and we headed out with are stuff and said good bye even though we didn't want to but we had too on the way to the village Merria sang a song our mom sang to us when we sad

(this is not real so please don't look it up i made this song up)_ dream_

_**close you eye and let the darkness take over there is nothing to be sad about when i am here but when sad and I'm no where to be found and there is no hope just close eyes and sleep**_

_**let the dream come and fill the darkness there nothing a dream solve so let them cheer you up and dream**_

_**when you are sad they are good when you are mad they are bad when you mix feeling about somethis they can be confused somtimes but when sad and there is no hope just close eyes and sleep**_

_**let the dream come and fill the darkness there nothing a dream solve so let them cheer you up and dream just always remember i am here and you and you will be safe here in my arms so just dream just dream-Merria **_

are mom always had a good voice and i think my sister got moms voice and i got dads personality- jasper

wow so how long did it take to get to the village- reporter

about a day when we got there we decided to met the folk here when we made it to the last house we heard screaming and shouting so we decided to past it but on are way back we went to the park by a pond it was simple a swing(a plank of wood with rope tired to a tree) a willow tree and a pond in the middle but we notice two figures under the willow tree so we then over the and that when we met alec and Jane. alec was comforting Jane telling her it was going to be all right.-jasper

so that how you found Jane and alec for the volturi-reporter

no that how Merria fell in love with alec- jasper

oh.-reporter

(flashback)

hey brothers do you here crying-Merria

yes-jasper, Felix, Demeteri.

hey what the matter- Merria

_nothing-_alec

wow i was just wondering like we herd yelling coming from a house we went by to say hello by we decided to skip cause we didn't want to bud it to it and then we saw toy guy here and wanted to help, I'm Merria by the way and this my twin brother jasper and other two brother Felix and Demeteri.-Merria

alec -alec

Jane nice to meet you and thank for trying my brother here is kind of protective over me - Jane

yay i know that feeling-Merria


End file.
